Mastermind in the FranXX (Español)
by CyclopeWarrior
Summary: La maravillosa historia de Mastermind in the Franxx creada por Olcon, reescribe la historia original dándole nuevo sentido y brindando nuevas respuestas. Nos ponemos dentro de las mentes de los personajes, variando cada uno, para comprenderlos mejor dentro de una nueva aventura. Interesante metodología de perspectivas que nos lleva a pasear dentro de Hiro, Zero Two, Ichigo y otros


Saludos

Sí, soy Olcon. Si saben quién soy, deben saber lo que es esto. Cree una cuenta específicamente para este propósito. Sé que algunos de Uds. han estado esperándolo con ansias; He mencionado su existencia en algunos comentarios recientemente y luego de pensar un poco, he decidido que es un buen momento para empezar a subir los episodios iniciales.

Así que sin más: bienvenidos a La Mente Maestra en el FranXX.

Se puso bastante trabajo en esto, y eh estado trabajando en él hace ya algún tiempo. El episodio 23 acaba de salir hoy, y ha habido bastante revuelo de emociones y discusiones acerca de lo que hemos visto en este episodio acerca de si se puede salvar o no el guion de la serie. No eh decidido todavía si voy a hacer otra post con más teorías, es el mensaje que la historia quiere darnos, pero si los escritores se adhieren a ese mensaje o no es otra historia completamente. Es una cuestión cuya respuesta desconozco.

Piensen en esto entonces, como mi póliza de seguro. Una medida como último recurso. Eh visto varios comentarios como "ojalá Olcon estuviera escribiendo esto", o "envíen a Olcon al pasado y denle a los escritores este mensaje". ¡Gracias por los cumplidos! Ahora recibirán aquello que desean.

Si las cosas no salen como esperamos que salgan, solo nos queda una opción: como el show en si nos enseña, debemos hacer nuestro propio futuro. El deseo puede y podrá siempre, ganarles a las fuerzas del destino.

Nosotros escribiremos nuestro propio final.

Antes de comenzar, un poco de contexto.

La historia pretende contestar las siguientes preguntas: "Que pasaría si hiro nunca perdió sus recuerdos? ¿Qué tal si él y Zero Tao se reencontraran en el episodio 1, y no en el 15?

Es un recuento alternativo de la historia de Darling en el FranXX. Intenta mantenerse fiel a las reglas del universo. Intenta ser fiel a los personajes. Intenta ser fiel al mensaje que la historia quiere contar. Es un intento de darle a los fans de la historia lo que todos queremos. Ya sea si tengo éxito o no en este emprendimiento de verdad no lo sé, pero sepan que intentare lo dar lo mejor de mí. Mientras que los cambios iniciales pueden parecer pequeños, esas diferencias comenzaran a afectar otras cosas, eventualmente dejando que la historia tome vuelo, convirtiéndose en su propia bestia.

Como advertencia general, este trabajo tendrá ocasionalmente contenido sexual explícito. Considere tales actividades necesarias ya que las considero relevantes para la historia en general; todo tiene un sentido y un objetivo, esta es la historia de auto descubrimiento y del viaje a la madurez de un un chico y una chica en una relación romántica. Como tal, hare lo posible para tratar a los personajes con el respeto que merecen. Así como el anime, mantendré un estándar con clase.

Me disculpo por adelantado acerca de cualquier inconsistencia gramatical, ocasionales bajones en calidad u otros errores; Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que participe en este tipo de escrituras. Muchas gracias a los miembros de cierto grupo de personas con quien contacte hace poco, y especialmente Turjak, quien ha sido bondadoso como para prestarme su oído y ofrecer su crítica.

¡Espero que todos lo disfruten!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

Plantación 13 tiene un océano?

Era una pregunta inocente, pero igualmente tomo a Nana por sorpresa. El diseño de las plantaciones estaba estandarizado, sin variante alguna. Habían estado en múltiples plantaciones en el pasado, así que ¿por qué pensaría esta muchacha que esta seria particularmente diferente?

"Un océano?"

"Quiero nadar en el agua cristalina de un océano"

"Lamento decirte que no hay ningún océano allí," respondió, "¿Una ducha no servirá?"

"Estoy con ganas de nadar"

La incómoda conversación fue interrumpida por el piloto del transporte.

"Estaremos descendiendo en breve. Por favor tomen sus asientos y abrochen sus cinturones," dijo. Nana aprovecho esta excusa para terminar la discusión.

"Entendido," afirmo ella, antes de dirigirse a la adolescente VIP, "Continuemos esto más tarde."

Como para expresar descontento, la chica se lamio la muñeca eh hizo una mueca de desagrado, murmurando por lo bajo. Alejado y a su costado, mirando por la ventana, Frank Werner ociosamente reflexionaba acerca de los malentendidos de Nana. Al contrario de lo que le había dicho a Zero Two, plantación 13 tenía, en efecto, un océano –era la razón detrás de su repentina excursión.

El transporte descendió sobre la fortaleza móvil, justo arriba del domo que cuidaba a MIstleteinn. Ya sea por instinto u otra fuerza, Zero Two dejo caer su vista por debajo, sus ojos fijándose en algo infinitamente pequeño, pero extraordinariamente importante. Lo observo por un rato y luego, por razones desconocidas, sintió que su corazón se paraba por un segundo. Sus ojos se ensancharon buscando detalles.

Muy por debajo de ella, el océano la observaba en respuesta.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

Hiro se sintió mal por Naomi.

Honestamente, la joven simplemente tenía mala suerte. Al ser emparejada con él de todas las opciones –¿porque era el destino tan cruel? El progreso de la muchacha había sido sorprendente. Era una adición tardía al equipo y ella estaba muy por detrás del resto en términos de desarrollo, pero lo que ellos habían adquirido a lo largo de años a ella solo le tomo unos meses. Los había alcanzado sin ninguna pérdida de tiempo. Francamente, no le parecía justo que ella fuera el sacrificio.

Sin embargo, lo hecho, hecho esta. Después de mucho esfuerzo por su parte, habían fracasado el examen final de parásitos. Él había tomado la reacción de ella bastante mal- no esperaba que fuera tan emocional- y se había retirado a los bosques para reconstruir sus propias paredes. Si no supiera mejor, podría jurar que su depresión era real, debido a lo fácil que volvió al personaje de su acto. Parte de él consideraba esta fachada una forma de tortura; nada de esto sería siquiera necesario si no los hubieran separado. Tantos años perdidos. Tanto potencial desperdiciado

Y demasiadas víctimas, maldita sea.

Al final él lo podía comprender. Hiro reconocía que existía cierta metodología en la locura del doctor, por mucho que le doliera admitirlo. Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que la extrañaba. ¿Acaso ella lo reconocería? El malnacido doctor nunca contestaba sus preguntas directamente cuando llegaban al tema de la supresión de memoria. El asumía que ella habría recibido el mismo tratamiento, pero…

Si ella lo reconocía, ¿acaso entendería? ¿Alguna vez lo perdonaría? El desesperadamente esperaba que sí. Realmente todo esto era por el bien de ella en mente- por la libertad de ellos, y por su futuro juntos.

Sus ociosos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una vibración proveniente de su bolsillo. Abriendo sus ojos, tomo el comunicador y activo la pantalla holográfica. Leyó el mensaje en silencio

Hiro se sintió mal por Ichigo también-

Se imaginó que en otra vida las dos jóvenes hubieran sido buenas amigas. Pero en realidad nunca se habían conocido, y la oportunidad había pasado de largo en un suspiro. Simplemente otra cosa que se debía arreglar, aunque llevaría tiempo. El escuadrón 13 no estaba listo para ella, no todavía.

Guardo el dispositivo en su bolsillo tras oír un impacto contra el domo de vidrio. Parándose y trepando la pequeña pero empinada colinda, Hiro se encontró con una mancha roja bastante desagradable. Correr sus dedos sobre la mancha le dio las respuestas que él buscaba.

"Es sangre…"

Gorjeos desesperados lo alertaron de la presencia del dueño. Un pájaro yacía tumbado en el pasto, herido eh inmóvil. Hiro sintió un punzón de tristeza. Encerrado como estaba, la pobre criatura jamás podría volar libre. Bajo su mano en un vano intento de ayudarla. El ave no quería saber nada al respecto y se esforzó en alejarse de él, desapareciendo detrás de la cresta de la colina que Hiro había cruzado.

Un fuerte sonido de motores llego a sus oídos. Cubriendo sus ojos y mirando hacia arriba, Hiro pudo ver un transporte masivo de APE. Era un vehículo diseñado para transportar los Franxx, las maquinas diseñadas para asesinar klaxosaurios. Pero sus contenidos mecánicos no eran lo que le interesaban- el chico sabia de sus pasajeros.

Se permitió a sí mismo una pequeña sonrisa, la primera en lo que parecían ser años. Por fin…

Varios minutos más tarde, se encontraba caminando por el camino de madera. ¿Cómo haría para acercársele? Según tenía entendido, ella no sabía que EL estaba allí. El doctor tampoco había arreglado un lugar de encuentro; ¿acaso el inútil viejo asumía que ella lo encontraría por su cuenta?

Por poco logro esquivar otro pequeño charco de sangre, esta vez directamente en el camino. Esperando encontrar el cuerpo sin vida en algún lugar cercano, Hiro se llevo una alegre sorpresa al escuchar su canto por encima de su cabeza en algún lugar entre los árboles. Probablemente este bien después de todo.

Un lago apareció frente a Hiro; habiendo leído las esquemáticas de la plantación (en secreto claro), sabia de su existencia, pero nunca había tenido que aventurarse y verlo con sus propios ojos. Estaba muy alejado del camino principal por así decir, y alejarse tanto de la casa sin motivo atraería sin duda sospechas indeseadas. Pero esta vez algo decididamente fuera de lo común había llamado su atención: ropa, apoyada desordenadamente contra un tronco caído. El uniforme de un parasito, claramente, pero Hiro no reconocía el diseño. Y eso de allí era… ¿ropa interior de mujer?

¡Espera, no puede ser! ¡El transporte acababa de llegar hace solo unos minutos! ¿De seguro estarían todavía descargándolo? Perdido en sus pensamientos, Hiro no se percataba del error que había cometido- tenía en sus manos las bragas.

Sus ojos vieron una silueta en el lago. A pesar de que la neblina obscurecía la identidad del dueño de esta silueta, Hiro sabía lo suficiente como para identificar un cuerpo femenino cuando veía uno-y juzgando por la ropa sobre el tronco, ella se encontraba desnuda. Hiro desvió la mirada debido a la momentánea vergüenza que recorrió su cuerpo, antes de darse cuenta de que no importaba. Ella probablemente no lo había visto. Pero cuando volvió a mirar al lago, la quietud del agua hizo que entrara en pánico. Su desaparición era algo digno de un fantasma, pero estaba seguro de haberla visto- ¡espera un momento!

"No puede ser! ¿¡Se está ahogando!?"

Por instinto, corrió dentro del lago. No sabía quién era- dudaba que fuera ella- ¡pero una persona ahogándose era una persona ahogándose!

Solo había dado algunos pasos dentro del agua cuando la chica salió disparada del agua delante de él, como una sirena. Un pez se retorcía en su boca, atrapado. Ella estaba definitivamente desnuda… pero lo que llamo inmediatamente su atención fueron sus otras características.

Aquellos ojos- ¡pero su piel no es roja! Esos cuernos- ¡pero su piel no era roja! Su cabello era de un tono diferente; era pálido, pero no tan blanco como el recordaba. El estilo encajaba, pero era lo suficientemente distinto como para confundirlo.

¿Era realmente? Aquellas marcas en los ojos eran rojas después de todo. ¡Y sus cuernos eran rojos también! Pero no eran tan grandes como los de ella, no tenían el mismo ángulo o ferocidad. El pez cubría su boca- deseaba poder ver sus dientes. Si era ella, debería tener colmillos. Oh por los dioses por favor que ella tenga todavía sus colmillos. A él le gustaban sin ninguna duda aquellos colmillos. Y sus cuernos, y-

No se dio cuenta que ella lo miraba fijamente o que, internamente, ella se estaba haciendo las mismas preguntas. Fue solamente cuando ella escupió el pez y se acercó que el trance finalmente se rompió y se dio cuenta, doble de Zero Two o no, esa chica esta jodidamente desnuda de arriba abajo. El retrocedió mientras ella se inclinaba hacia adelante, aparentemente oliéndolo y escaneándolo con la vista.

"D-D-D-Desnuda? ¡Espera, no!" ¡Hablando de faltas de respeto! ¡Ella de seguro pensaba que era un pervertido! Alejo su mirada desesperadamente.

"Oh, yo que pensaba que estabas muerto."

¿Espera-que? Se giró mientras ella pasaba a su lado, aparentemente sin preocupación alguna sobre la ausencia de ropas sobre su cuerpo. Desesperadamente, Hiro intento limpiar su mente. Necesitaba concentrarse, ¡esto era importante! Información, ¡el necesitaba información!

"E-Eres un parasito? Le pregunto, "¿Porque estas bañándote aquí?"

La chica se lamio en medio de su respuesta. "Es raro. Escuche que el agua del océano era salada."

¿Qué demonios? "Em, esto no es un océano."

La falta de conocimiento acerca de los cuerpos de agua de la tierra era algo extraño… pero la Zero Two que él conocía era una niña rara, por no decir más. Ella no hubiera sabido la diferencia tampoco, habiendo sido criada en encierro y torturada toda la vida. Hiro archivo estos detalles para futuras referencias

"Eso ya lo sé," dijo ella. Oh –bueno. "Pero es el lugar más parecido a un océano que he visto hasta ahora". Ella sostuvo su mentón con su pulgar y su dedo índice; Hiro encontró el acto bastante adorable. Pero también se dio cuenta de su manera de hablar tan masculina. Nunca había escuchado hablar a una chica así antes…

Ella se giró hacia él, haciéndole una pregunta. "No vas a nadar?"

Hiro se dio cuenta vagamente de que seguía parado dentro del lago. "eh? ¿Yo? No, estoy bien así."

"En serio? Pero se siente tan bien." Mientras ella hablaba él se movió para salir del agua; sus shorts estaban completamente mojados, y no sería bonito que ella notara su, em.

Exacto.

"Mirabas tan fijo que pensé que querías nadar también."

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

"Es-Eso era porque…" Honestamente, ¿qué podía decirle ahora mismo? 'Pensé que podrías ser una amiga de la infancia perdida y que estaba muy ocupado mirando tus cuernos?'

"Pensé que te estabas ahogando, así que entré a ayudarte, y…"

Bien. Muy Bien. Espera, porque demonios estaba allí parada, con los brazos cruzados frente a sus perfectos, magníficos-

¿Acaso no sabía que estaba desnuda? No hacía falta aclarar que, la diferencia drástica en sus respectivos estados de vestimenta estaba haciendo que la conversación fuera un poco incomoda. Él se giró apartándose, no queriendo quedarse mirando.

"P-Perdona, pero ¿puedes ponerte algo de ropa?"

El oyó un ligero suspiro. Ella repitió su acto adorable de agarrarse el mentón con los dedos. Sus ojos se estrecharon un poco; claramente ella estaba reflexionando sobre algo. Luego de un momento, golpeo ligeramente su puño en su palma, sonriendo.

"Ya lo tengo! Apunto hacia el dramáticamente. "Eres un pervertido!"

Espera espera espera espera ¿queeeeeeeeee?

"¡¿De dónde has sacado eso?!"

El dedo que lo apuntaba bajo hacia su mano. El siguió su dedo, solo para darse cuenta qu-

Ah. Un error táctico

Pero en otra nota: sus bragas eran de un color rosado pálido, exactamente el mismo tono que su cabello, ¡era realmente algo bonito!

"Es-Esto no es lo que parece!" El intento desesperadamente de deshacerse de esa ropa interior; estiro completamente su mano, no atreviéndose a encontrarse con su mirada. Perfecto. Ahora ella pensaba que era un pervertido. ¿Ahora viene una buena bofetada no? Probablemente iría a una corte marcial también; ya a estas alturas estaba realmente esperando que ella no fuera Zero Two, y que solo fuera una chica con cuernos cualquiera. Quien sabe, ¿tal vez hay más de una de ellas? El mundo era un lugar grande después de todo.

No hace falta decir que Hiro estaba totalmente sorprendido cuando ella empezó a reírse gustosamente. ¡Hasta su risa era agradable!

"Tu cara se ve muy graciosas!"

Oh, nada que decir. Ella estaba simplemente burlándose de él. Mejor que cualquier alternativa ¿no? Ella se calmó luego de un momento, girándose hacia él y mostrando una sonrisita colmilluda. Su boca no era un desastre de dientes y colmillos eso era seguro- pero sus caninos eran definitivamente más afilados que lo normal.

"Así que saltaste a salvarme eh? Realmente aprecio eso. Muchas gracias."

…

El deseaba que ella fuera Zero Two

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

Hiro se había sentado y estaba enfrentando el lago, dándole privacidad para que se vistiera.

"Ese uniforme… Acaso eres un parasito también? Ella le pregunto. Bueno, eso contestaba la pregunta de él. Pensó su respuesta muy cuidadosamente. A pesar de las similitudes, el aun no sabía si ella era quien creía. Lo mejor era jugar por lo seguro, y mantenerse con su historia de cobertura.

"No."

"Así que no piloteas?"

"No puedo pilotear. Ya no tengo esa habilidad. Hasta arrastre conmigo a mi compañera." El balanceo una roca en su mano, antes de lanzarla al lago; se hundió con un leve sonido. "Ya no tengo un lugar aquí."

Bueno, al menos esa parte era cierta.

"Huh. Así que eres como yo."

Eso pico un poco su curiosidad. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Se giró para mirarla.

"Yo también siempre estoy sola, gracias a estos cuernos," Contesto ella, levantando una vincha hacia sus cuernos. El noto que era una pieza de tecnología, debido a como se aferró a los cuernos con un breve pitido. Extraño

"Si no tiene un lugar aquí, solo construye un lugar en el que estar," continuo ella. "Si no tienes compañero, solo encuentra otro."

Levanto sus manos como si fueran garras, con su voz creciendo juguetonamente mientras se acercaba a él. Su atención se centraba completamente en ella ahora; ella realmente le recordaba a….

"Y si no puedes- "Ella extendió sus manos y lo agarro, varias emociones pasando por su cara en un instante."-toma uno a la fuerza!"

Se inclinó hacia él y lamio su mejilla. Con todo su peso encima y tomado por sorpresa, Hiro cayó al borde del lago con una gran salpicadura. La extraña muchacha lo siguió en su recorrido, sus brazos abiertos a cada lado de su cabeza.

Arriba en los árboles, un pájaro chillo antes de salir volando.

La atmosfera cambio de repente. Se sentía pesado, intoxicante. Su corazón intentaba escapar de su pecho. ¿Que era este sentimiento? ¡Parecía que iba a tener un ataque al corazón!

"wow, tu sabor hace que mi corazón se acelere."

¿Qué sucede? ¿A ella también? Ella se reclino ligeramente; él se giró para mirarla, congelado en su lugar.

"es penetrante y persistente…"

Esto era…

"El sabor del peligro."

Él no se podía mover, no podía pensar. ¡Esto era…!

"Q-Que eres…"

"Acaso hubieras preferido un beso?"

Hiro repentinamente era muy consciente de su comprometedora posición. Ella estaba básicamente montándolo- y no parecía querer moverse de esa posición.

"Un beso?" ¿Ella sabía lo que era un beso? El doctor idiota le había dado los libros como parte de su "preparación", pero-

"Oh, ¿ustedes no lo saben eh?" Ah, ella creía que él era un parasito normal entonces.

Ella se inclinó hacia el- tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en su oído. "Es algo muy especial."

Su corazón se saltó un latido. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella? El necesitaba respuestas. ¡Necesitaba preguntarle!

"Creo que me gustas bastante. ¿No quieres ser mi Darling?"

Él había oído mal. Acababa de oírla mal- No podía ser que ella usara esa palabra.

"D-Darling?" El pregunto, esperando que ella la repitiera. "Te refieres a compañero?"

Ella le tendió su mano. "Tu habilidad probablemente solo está dormida. Yo la puedo despertar por ti."

Ella era Zero Two. Él estaba absolutamente y positivamente seguro… pero necesitaba su nombre. El necesitaba saber.

"Además no te asustaron mis cuernos."

Él no podía respirar. Lentamente, temblorosamente, el extendió su mano para agarrar la de ella; Un crujido de hojas interrumpió el momento. La magia se perdió y ella se apartó, casi anhelante.

"Que pena." Su voz se había vuelto dura, distante, fría. "Se acabó el tiempo."

¡Como si fuera a permitirlo! Ella se giró alejándose, mirando hacia el sonido. Un hombre herido se acercó a ellos, luciendo como si estuviera a una ligera brisa de la muerte. A su alrededor había varios hombres- fuerzas especiales de APE, probablemente, a juzgar por su atuendo, así como también guardias regulares de la plantación.

"Te hemos estado buscando", gruño el hombre herido. "Por qué te sigues yendo por tu cuenta?"

"No es como si haya nada más que hacer hasta la ceremonia de bienvenida mañana". A juzgar por su rígida postura y el tono de su voz, la chica no estaba para nada contenta con la interrupción inesperada. El hombre extendió la mano y sin ningún cuidado situó la gorra sobre la cabeza de ella, escondiendo los cuernos que Hiro encontraba tan misteriosos.

"Bueno, como tu compañero, yo soy el que sufre por eso"

Una extraña emoción se hincho en su pecho. El no supo lo que era; era la primera vez que sentía algo así.

"compañero?" se preguntó a sí mismo. El hombre se volvió hacia él.

"Eres un parasito?" pregunto. "Su ceremonia de bienvenida es mañana, ¿verdad?"

Un miembro de las fuerzas especiales le estaba colocando un abrigo sobre los hombros de la chica, mientras otro le estaba diciendo algo en voz baja; no podía entender que era lo que decía.

"Lamento que ella te molestara". El vio que ella lo miraba ligeramente.

"Está bien…" Busco algo en su mente, cualquier cosa con tal de retrasarlos. Todavía tenía tantas preguntas.

"Um, que quisiste decir con 'compañero'?"

"Déjame darte un consejo", dijo el hombre mayor con voz áspera. "Mantente lejos de ella".

Hiro quería golpearlo.

"Ella no es un pistilo que cualquiera pueda manejar".

¡Si estarás lleno de mierda! Comenzaron a alejarse, pero Hiro necesitaba saber. El la llamo, haciendo la única pregunta que había estado en sus labios durante todo el encuentro.

"Tu nombre! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Y luego rezo. El esperaba que ella supiera a que se refería. Si realmente era ella…

Ella hizo una pausa, girando la cabeza imperceptiblemente. "Nombre? ¿Los parásitos tienen nombres?"

Sus ojos se agrandaron. ¡No!

"Pero, bueno, mi código es 002. Todos me llaman Zero Two".

Hiro la miro, congelado. Sintió que iba a desmayarse.

El a había encontrado. Finalmente – Zero Two.

Su Zero Two.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, dejo que los guardias lo arrastraran de vuelta al área central. Su mente se aceleró. ¿Cómo podía alejarla del resto? ¿Cómo podía el separarla de sus guardias? Necesitaba decirle lo antes posible, pero en algún lugar donde nadie los interrumpiera, donde no pudieran ser vistos. Había cámaras por todos lados. Sabía que estaba protegido por el doctor, pera era mejor prevenir que lamentarse. No podía arriesgarlo todo.

¿Pero cómo?

Mientras era arrastrado por el guardia, tropezó en el camino con una mancha de sangre seca. Un chillido sonó entre los árboles y le llego hasta los oídos.

El ave estaba viva.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

"Estas seguro? Hachi pregunto. "Hasta ahora has estado comprometido a abandonar Plantación 13".

"Si, estoy seguro. Revierto mi decisión".

"Muy bien. Acorde a tu status, tienes autorizada la permanencia en MIstleteinn, código 016".

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

odioodioOdioOdioodiOodioODIOodioODioOdio

sofocantenopuedorespirarmoLESTOcarnadaInTERRumpio

extrañoDARLINGDARLINGsufriendo recUPERarMEmoriasrapidorapidorapidorapidoDARLINGporFavor

KlaXoSAUrioatacaCASAdeDARLING NonoNONONOmaLOmaloMALOPROTEGER PROTEGER PROTEGER

"Por qué no podían todos simplemente dejarlos en paz? Al principio no le había importado esta horrible plantación de descarte- en realidad era hermosa porque aquí vivía su Darling- pero luego lo volvió a ver, ¡después de todos estos años! Por eso el doctor la había traído aquí, ¡ese astuto bastardo! ¡Y su sabor! ¡Luego de todo este tiempo! Inicialmente solo había sospechado debido a su cabello y ojos similares. Sin embargo, una vez que probo su sabor, ¡su sabor!

SaborsaborSABORSABOR DarlingSabor tanbuenoootanbuenotanbuenonopuedoTENER porFavORDARLINGapurate ayudaDARLINGatraPADAJaula

Ella sintió que estaba a punto de llorar; verlo en lamentable estado había sido desgarrador para su corazón. Todo lo que quería hacer era abrazarlo, ayudarlo… en la miro como si fuera una extraña, y eso le atravesó el corazón, pero no era su culpa. Él estaba atrapado, ¡encerrado! ¡Maldición-UGH! Tenía mejores cosas que hacer que lidiar con esta estúpida bestia, ¡necesitaba liberar sus recuerdos! Su Darling estaba atrapado, y estaba mal, y-

El klaxosaurio hizo un movimiento desesperado. Su boca se desbloqueó, los niveles de energía dentro de la bestia se dispararon. La cola se enderezo y se desplego, casi imitando a un generador debido al diseño y funcionamiento interno de gira y carga de energía. La oleada de energía dentro de su cuerpo forzó a strelizia fuera de su posición montada; el Franxx en modo estampida consiguió aterrizar y se enderezo, tomando una posición defensiva frente a la plantación.

nONONONONONONODARLINGhogarDARLINGDARLINGDARLING proTEGERDARLING moVErRAPIDODARLINGhogar

Zero Two llevo la cola al frente y desvió las reservas de energía magmática del mecha al marco de su cola.

NIunRASGUÑOaDARLINGhoGAR

La explosión fue desviada, pero forzó a strelizia a perder el equilibrio. La onda de choque resultante envió al mecha volando hacia la plantación. Zero Two hizo una mueca de dolor mientras cerraba la conexión. Esto era algo que sentiría de sobra la mañana siguiente. Pero esta era una buena oportunidad; ya no quería mirar a esta carnada estúpida. Ella abrió la escotilla y lo dejo afuera y… espera que.

DARLING

Estaba sujetando al otro hombre, preocupado por su salud evidentemente.

CarNAdamuertoDARLINGignorayoELLAaquiZEROtWo

"Olvídate de él, está acabado". Ella necesitaba un respiro. Quizás hablar con el aclararía su mente y la dejaría concentrarse. Ella se recostó contra la escotilla de la cabina.

"Tú eres… ¿Que estás haciendo allí? Pregunto él. Ella estaba conmovida; ¡Darling estaba preocupado! Ella le sonrió, cansada. Debía poner una cara valiente.

"Preguntas que? Voy a cazar monstruos, por supuesto".

"Vas a pilotar este robot tu sola?

quEqUEqueHAHA maLOMALOmalo noDARLINGnoNOno deBoproTEGERnoPILotarMaloDARLING

"Me tengo que ir." Ella no estaba realmente lista, pero eso no importaba ahora, Zero Two se dio la vuelta e intento regresar a los controles para poder cerrar la escotilla antes de que el tuviera ideas-pero se maldijo a si misma cuando sus piernas le fallaron. Ella colapso en el piso con dolor y cansancio. ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

"E-Espera un segundo!" Se había precipitado a la escotilla. "No puedes! Estas herida!"

Los ojos de ella se abrieron cuando el extendió la mano y le agarro el brazo. nONONONONONOmaloMAloMALO

"Fuera de mi camino! Ella lo abofeteo desesperadamente. gOLPEEDARLINGGOLPEDARLINGmOnstruoMONSTRUOproteGERDARLING

Pero, aun así, ¡esta vez fue una excepción! Después de todo es mejor darle un poco de dolor y salvarle la vida que matarlo. Ella jadeo intentando respirar, tratando de recuperar su fuerza para poder levantarse. Ella no le había pegado fuerte, pero sabía de su fuerza de todos modos; a pesar de la situación, estaba impresionada con la rapidez con la que él se recuperó del golpe. ¡SI! ¡Ese era su Darling!

"Esto es una locura. Además, estas sola ahora." Ella intento desesperadamente llegar a los controles de pistilo a los arañazos mientras él hablaba. "Los FranXX no pueden pilotarse solos!"

"Siempre estoy sola" dijo ella tratando de tranquilizarlo. "Así es como siempre ha sido. Estoy acostumbrada". ¡Ahora por favor, por favor! ¡Déjala ir!

"No! ¡Morirás!"

La cabeza de ella se disparó hacia arriba. Quería llorar. Incluso con sus recuerdos encerrados, incluso estando atrapado… ella quería besarlo. Ella quería llorar y besarlo. ¡Solo quería besar a su Darling!

PorFAVORDARLINGahoraAhoRAAHORA dArSABORDARLINGsABor

"No le temo a la muerte. Esa cosa va a empezar a moverse de nuevo en cualquier momento. Y cuando lo haga, todos aquí morirán de cualquier manera", respondió ella, tratando de enfatizar la situación. "No le tengo miedo a la muerte. Tengo un trabajo que hacer. Y voy a hacerlo".

eLLAmonSTRUOdEBEmorIRNODARLINGDARLINGvIVEsieMPRE

"Espera."

…

"Piloteare el robot contigo".

NOpoRQUEPORQUEDarLING

"No voy a dejarte ir sola".

Siempre terminaba así, ¿eh? Finalmente se habían reencontrado luego de tanto tiempo, y aquí estaban sin saberlo, imitando la escena de su infancia. Ella pensó que era casi poético… ¡Pero incluso así ella no quería que el muriera! Era hora de forzar el punto.

"Estas preparado para morir?" pregunto ella.

"No lo sé. Pero como estoy ahora, no pertenezco en ninguna parte", Darling se aferró el pecho. "Esto no es diferente de estar muerto".

DeBOSalvARDARLINGDARLINGAtrAPADO EllaAquiAQUIAQUI porFAVOrDARLINGbeSADARLINGcoNSUELODarling

Una idea se forma en la cabeza de ella, una chispa de algo ingenioso. Fue una locura, pero, qué pasa si-

"Así que llévame contigo!"

Él estaba llorando, como hace tantos años atrás. El recuerdo se alzó desde lo más profundo de su mente, casi derribando el aire de sus pulmones.

Si, tal vez… tal vez solo una vez. ¡Eso es todo! Solo una vez, solo un viaje, ella podría intentarlo. Valía la pena el intentarlo, ¿verdad? Y-Y en la loca posibilidad de que funcionara, tal vez! ¡Tal vez! ¡Era una oportunidad! Está bien, está bien, aparenta calma. ¡Piensa! La mano, ¡cierto! Respiro en silencio, preparándose mentalmente.

"Huh…Realmente eres como yo. Somos bastante similares." PoRFAvorPorFAVOR "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vi a un humano llorar". Ella sonrió, extendiendo la mano y secándole las lágrimas que rodeaban sus ojos. El quedo observando su mano mientras se acercaba.

"Me gusta la mirada en tus ojos. Hace que mi corazón se acelere". Los ojos de él se abrieron ligeramente, su boca se abrió, y su mano se alzó. Por favor, ¡por favor! ¡POR FAVOR!

"Ahora ven a mí". PorFAVORporfavorPorFAvorPORFavorDARLINGDARLING

El extendió la mano y tomo la de ella. Ella lo levanto hacia la cámara de la cabina. El la miro, aparentemente estupefacto, mientras ella le sonreía.

"Déjame probarte. Ahora eres mi…"

Los ojos de él se agudizaron de repente. Hubo un cambio- y ella dejo de guiarlo. Con fuerza que ninguno de los sabían que el tenia, Darling había tirado de ella, atrayéndola hacia él. Su mano libre extendió la mano, agarrando su hombro ensangrentado.

esPERAqueconFUNDIDAconFUndIDADARLING?

Su cabeza se acercaba más y más, su rostro era el epitome de la determinación. Los ojos de ella se enfocaron en sus labios, que se acercaban rápidamente.

NoENTIendOQUEqUEDARLINGqUE-

"… tu Darling."

 _Madre solía decir,_

Suavemente, hicieron contacto. Sus ojos se cerraron, los de ella se ensancharon. Algo chispeo, algo primitivo: desde sus labios, hasta su cabeza, bajando por su espalda. Sentía la piel de gallina contra su traje de pistilo.

DARLINGDARLING? queQUeQUEdarling?darling?

" _Eres tan especial."_

Sus labios se retiraron y se sintió como si la mitad de su alma hubiera sido arrancada en un instante. Las manos de él envolvieron su cara, con los pulgares acariciando sus mejillas cerca de sus ojos. Ella lo miraba, aturdida, pero con claridad, perdida pero encontrada. El descanso su frente contra la de ella, sus dos bocas rozándose una con la otra. Su aliento era caliente; rastros de su sabor todavía quedaban en sus labios, el mismo sabor de aquella lamida en el lago, también el sabor de esa mordida tantos años atrás. Había estado nublado y silenciado de tantos años de recordar sin ningún refresco de memoria, pero ya no. Estaba claro, sin manchas, como vidrio finamente pulido.

" _Nadie brillara tan brillante, querida"._

"D-Da…Dar….ling? Ella respiro, ahogándose, estremeciéndose y desesperadamente intentando expulsar las palabras.

"Todo", susurro el, con tono reconfortante. "Recuerdo todo. Durante años, he-"

 _¿Alguna vez me cansare de matar las interminables bestias que los cazan?_

Sus paredes se hicieron añicos. Algo que ella había erigido con tanto cuidado, ladrillo por ladrillo, todo demolido en un instante por el tsunami emocional que ahora la desgarraba. Todo lo que ella era y todo lo que siempre había deseado habían subido violentamente hacia la superficie, como si hirviera en su ser, sin ser suprimido por nada, completamente puro y sin procesar. Ella se abalanzo sobre él, besándolo desesperadamente, hambrienta por mas, una chica que se ahogaba respirando su primera bocanada de aire en todo este tiempo. Lo sintió en cada fibra de su ser, sentía su sabor y sus labios y su aroma y sus manos y¡!

NoLOse no importa quees no no, Darling. Darling. Darling! ¡Su Darling! Su sabor, el sabor de Darling! ¡Su Darling, su Darling!

 _Acaso la matanza alguna vez le quitarían los cuernos que tanto detestaba_

El la enfrento, recibiendo todo lo que ella daba con una respuesta de sí mismo, sin detenerse incluso cuando chocaron contra la silla del estambre. Manos agarradas se transformaban en brazos completamente entrecruzados. Cuerpos juntándose mientras se abalanzaban uno sobre el otro. Las lágrimas corrían libres, mezclándose con sangre; La escotilla se cerró. El suelo tembló, así como también su mundo. El klaxosaurio se había reactivado y estaba atacándolos

Pequeño demonio en el bosque completamente sola…

[STRELIZIA-ACTIVADO]

[STRELIZIA-ACTIVADO]

[STRELIZIA-ACTIVADO]

La cabina se ilumino y tembló mientras sonaba un rugido, cubierta de poder y ferocidad. El león finalmente se había completado por primera vez desde su creación. Por debajo, los espectadores se protegían los ojos, para no ser completamente cegados por la luz carmesí que la doncella estaba generando con su revelación mientras se lanzaba hacia la amenaza. Su placa facial nunca se activó, Zero Two estaba envuelta en la calidez de la mente de Hiro y jamás había regresado a los controles del pistilo. Los pulsos negativos y positivos se dispararon, más alto que nunca antes. Rebosante de energía, el mecha se movió por voluntad propia para proteger a sus ocupantes. La pálida piel blanca resplandecía de un color rojo furioso mientras su reluciente lanza se desenvainaba y apuntaba a la masa central de la bestia. Las almas gemelas dentro nunca se dieron cuenta, perdidos como estaban en la fusión de mentes en la cual participaban.

 _Tú estabas ahí. ¡Ahora lo recuerdo!_

Dentro de la cabina, el mundo brillo. Un blanco brillante los envolvió. Y luego, silencio.

 _¡Si! ¡Tú estabas ahí!_


End file.
